


Lacking Innocence

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ELD's spin-off I created is finished! I thank ELD for ALL of her hard work and for the awesome beta! Edward visits Winry at her hotel in Central, in a state. His state fuels both of their desires, and changes everything between them. </p>
<p>Timeline: Plays along with ELD's "Devotion" Verse. If you have read her amazing story then you will have no problems understanding this. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing...nor do make any profit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329525) by [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog). 



> So I don't know if you remember this ELD, but I wrote like forever ago and you beta-ed it, KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK! :)

  
  
  
  
It was one of those nights that even made the common-folk depressed. It was cold, windy and rainy; a night where surely any normal human being was tightly wrapped in warm blankets with the furnace up high. Edward Elric was currently wrapped up, but not in such a cozy place. Oh, he was warm all right, numb would be the better word of choice. He currently lay half on and half off one of the booths at the “bar” he frequently visited to ease his chronic pain. Alphonse, his dead, little brother, plagued his thoughts, his soul and his dreams. It seemed that opium was the only thing that erased Al from his very core. It was a limited effect, but definitely worked, especially if he drank a few glasses of whisky to boot.   
  
  
  
Edward floated in a hazy, warm cocoon of nothingness.   
  
The air around him was sweet, pungent and slightly stale. His half-lidded eyes occasionally spotted the thin, long, pipe resting near the edge of his table. Edward blinked once and raised his flesh arm in hopes that he could grasp the little pipe long enough to heat it, inhale and smoke it. All movements were slow and muted, especially those of his still malfunctioning auto mail hand. The servos of said hand whined as he sat up enough to use the flint lighter to light another batch of opium off.   
  
The bar was dark, dingy but extremely warm. Patrons had the choice of alcohol or opium, or even Absinthe, if they desired. Most of them did the same as Edward for hours on end, not leaving until the bar closed at three in the morning. Edward usually did the same the nights that his mind conjured the most disturbing truths. This was such a night for the Alchemist, who had a nagging feeling that Winry was still in Central. He couldn’t remember when she said she was departing, but he knew she was staying a while as she visited with Gracia and Mustang. Who else did she visit?   
  
Alphonse’s grave. There went that thought again, and why did it seem that Winry, of all people, brought him back to the present name he was trying so hard to snuff out? But then again there was something about Winry that soothed Edward; or that he wished soothed. He’d always wanted Winry, but never made that move. Al had. Alphonse had every right to make that move, but now things were all fucked up, and at the moment, Edward didn’t give a shit whether they were fixed or not. Still, Winry made him feel good, and at home even when he didn’t want to be at home. Her eyes were so fucking warm, even after all the shit that happened and how fucked up he had become. Her presence was intoxicating, because she never could back down to him, no sir-ree, Edward could still feel the sting of her hand on his cheek the night she slapped him after he had gotten so drunk, most likely embarrassing her very name. Even so Winry didn’t care that he’d embarrassed her; she only cared about him. Why the fuck did she care so much?  
  
If Josie knew he was thinking of his “goddess” right now, she would punish him, but Josie wasn’t around. His pipe and the ass, fucking a whore next to him, were the only ones to around and they couldn’t see into Edward’s mind. Perhaps that was why Josie punished him, not that he didn’t deserve to be punished, she knew he was thinking of Winry while she stroked his cock; that he imagined Winry’s calloused hand pumping him into oblivion. Or it was Winry that was riding him so viciously, her bright blue, warm eyes beckoning him to kiss her swollen lips. Even when he was floating on his opium cloud, Edward could get hard thinking about her. She was so gorgeous, just like a goddess. Edward often wondered if Winry was still a virgin, and how she would be in bed. He knew that she wasn’t so innocent in the respect that she hadn’t ever kissed a man, she had. Edward cringed at the notion that he was certainly not her first kiss. Al was, the lucky bastard…the lucky bastard who was a rotted corpse in the ground. Who didn’t get to live until he was a hundred with his brother as he so elegantly promised all the time and had so many fucking nights with Winry. Fucking Alphonse, why did he have to go so soon?   
  
“Hey Elric, finish that shit up. It’s closing time.” Rick, the burly man who bartended made the announcement pretty much in Edward’s ear that on a normal day would make him deaf.  
  
“Fuck off Rick, I still got a bit to bill. I am not wasting tonight, been a bad night.” Edward replied tonelessly.   
  
“Right, Kid, the black eye says so. Hurry the hell up…give some to Boe then, I don’t give a shit. Pay up and get out. You’d miss this place if we got caught.”   
  
Edward attempted to snort, but his brain was not moving fast enough as he inhaled a huge hit of opium from the tip of his long pipe. He sloppily reached into his vest pocked and shoved a flask into the larger man’s hand. “I’ll… be gone if ya’… fill this up…for the… road.” Edward exhaled while his spoke, blowing the sweet smoke into Rick’s peripheral. Rick sneered at the Alchemist, yanking the flask from Edward’s left hand. Edward watched as the man walked away, taking another slow hit of opium.   
  
Edward had just enough money in his wallet to call a cab. He didn’t know what possessed him to have that cab drop him off at the very fucking place where Winry was still staying. He reached the doors of the lobby and shook himself off in attempts to rid himself of the cold water that had somehow seeped through his coat.   
  
He almost turned away, but something was nagging him to go and see her. The porter at the door recognized him immediately.  
  
“Lieutenant-Colonel…Dr. Rockbell had not mentioned you would be coming by again at such an hour. I am sure your visit is important to her…would you like me to ring her?”   
  
Edward blinked, surprised that the man was being so…understanding. “No…no…she…knows I am coming…” he lied.  
  
“Right this way then…you know what room she is in right? I’ll have the clerk give you a key.”  
  
Edward silently followed that man, trying to muster up the courage to leave and never return, but failing miserably.   
  
The clerk handed him a key without so much as acknowledging him. Edward could not blame the man; he’d nearly ruined the bar that last time he’d stayed.   
  
The hall to Winry’s room was dimly-lit. The furnaces were warmer than Edward remembered. He unlocked the door quietly, clicking it softly behind him. Winry’s scent assaulted him first, the mixture of machine oil and lilacs. The second thing he noticed was that the suite was completely dark, as Winry pulled the blinds shut, to shield out the street lamps.   
  
Edward had taken a few steps before something caught his peripheral vision. A moment later, he had effectively and amazingly caught the wrist that had tried to bean him with a wrench, while his other hand, his metal one, covered the scream that tore from Winry’s mouth. He was still high as a kite but somehow still had relaxes.  
  
“Wake the dead Winry…it’s just me.” Edward reassured, dropping his hand from Winry’s mouth. He wished he hadn’t used such a fucked up line at the time.   
  
Winry scowled. “Fucking showing up like this in the dark…do you have any idea of what time it is?!” she barked, effectively keeping her voice down.   
  
Truthfully Edward had forgot about time. “Don’t know. Was in the area…you’re always bitching that I stop by…so here I am.” he pointed out.  
  
Winry jerked her wrench free and smacked him on the top of his head with it. “Not like this Edward, at three in the morning?! What’s wrong with you,” Winry stopped her tirade as she noted the sweet odor that surrounded Edward, right along with the stale scent of booze. Edward didn’t even flinch when she hit him.  
  
“You’ve been drinking again…I can smell it,” she groused, moving away to turn on a light.   
  
“Not…really….well, maybe a little…” Edward watched her form appear clearly as she switched on a lamp on a table near the little couch he had sat on the last time he was there.   
  
She wore a large white tee shirt and lavender sleep shorts. Her hair hung loose and tousled, and she was most definitely not wearing a bra, as Edward could spot her rosy nipples poking through her shirt. “Why are you here, Edward? Did you finally fuck your hand up so much you’ve changed your mind about coming to Rush Valley? Or did you come to say you were sorry, because you were really an ass last time? I have your clean clothes, too.” Winry pouted, taking a seat on the sofa and setting her chin in her hands.   
  
“I…I…just felt compelled to come…I was a dick, Winry…but I am a dick now so it really doesn’t matter does it?” Edward answered. He reached into his vest pocket and took a swig from his flask.   
  
He blinked and Winry was suddenly gone from the sofa and right in his face. Her wonderful blues eyes blazing through the numbness he was trying to maintain.   
  
“Give me that! Edward! Gah! Why? Why are you doing this?” she shrieked, snatching the flask from Edward’s already slacked grip and throwing it across the room.   
  
Edward knew she was going to be upset, she always was when he came around. But even so, he still felt the need to be around her. And there was the possibility that he did in fact smoke way too much tonight as the room began to spin. All he wanted to do was lie down and never get up.  
  
“Edward? Ed, are you even listening to me? Are you that wasted…and you…” Winry stopped, placing a light hand on his chest to stop him from swaying. She noted for the first time that night he didn’t even register that she had whacked him in the skull or that his movements were slow;. His once wonderful sun-lit eyes were now glassy and dull. His pupils were so huge.Winry couldn’t even see the different shades of tarnished gold his eyes really were. Deep down, Winry knew Edward was doing bad things in his life, and Josie was only the tip of that iceberg.  
  
“C’mon Ed…I’ll draw you a bath and order you a coffee.” As Winry turned to move, she felt the slight touch of Edward’s flesh fingers on her upper arm. Her skin goose pimpled.  
  
“No…Win…I am sorry you know….about what an ass I am…I probably should go….” Edward told her softly. Honestly he didn’t want to go, but he certainly could not keep screwing her up more that she was.  
  
Winry panicked on her part. She never wanted Edward to leave. “No! I mean, you look tired…you can stay here….sleep some…I have plenty of room on my bed, or there’s the sofa…or, hey, I can take the sofa.” Winry added wistfully.   
  
Edward did snort this time. “We’re not twelve anymore-an-“  
  
“But you’re my best friend, Ed…so it’s fine. It’s not like you are going to go tell your lady friend you were sleeping in another woman’s bed…or hotel room, right? Besides I am your mechanic, Josie knows that.”  
  
That seemed to strike a chord with Edward, as his lips thinned and he clenched his auto mail hand into a fist. “I don’t give a fuck about what she thinks. I do what I want to do.”  
  
Winry sighed, not liking the idea of him sleeping in her bed in such a state, but what else was she to do? And why was he acting so strange? She started toward her bed with Edward in tow.   
  
“Ed, I hope this isn’t some ploy to make her mad. I don’t play like that.”  
Edward stopped, mid stride. “And you think that I do?” he questioned with only a hint of his usual brassiness.   
  
“Well, I don’t really know Ed. I know that you drink and apparently smoke cigarettes and god knows what else, all things I never would of guessed you to do, so why not? What do I know about my friend, Edward?”   
  
Edward was almost hurt. He was still a little numb, but didn’t she know him better? Okay, well maybe she didn’t know the dead Edward, after all. “I don’t fuckin’ play games Winry, and I do what I do to keep my cool. You do what you do and I do what I do.” Edward pointed out lamely, making Winry turn to face him as she crossed her arms over her still jutting nipples. Edward wondered how sweet they would taste on his tongue. Were they as sweet as the opium, or were they sweeter?  
  
“I am not sure what I am supposed to do, Ed? I don’t want to lose you, too, and I wish that you would just…listen to me when I tell you I care.”   
  
“Well you shouldn’t Winry. I told you that before too, I am an asshole. Why are you trying so fuckin’ hard to piss me off when all I want to do is sleep?” Edward pointed a metal finger in her direction.   
  
Regardless, Winry didn’t think he was making much sense.   
  
“It’s always about you these days, isn’t it? You don’t seem to think about my feelings. I lost Al too, we all did, but you don’t see me drinking, and smoking and hurting myself do you? Look at yourself, Edward.” Winry wished she could have stopped her tears, but she couldn’t.   
  
“Look at yourself! You’re thin and pale and dirty. You look ill. Even Mr. Mustang agrees.” She hid her face away from Edward. “I know you are doing other things too, Ed. And I don’t want to argue, but I don’t agree with them, either.”   
  
Edward didn’t move for a moment as he looked into the mirror that Winry pointed to. He saw nothing in himself, but Winry, she really was a goddess. Her face had become so blotchy with tears, that it made her blond hair look more golden. In that moment, Edward wanted to steal her innocenc, for the sole purpose of stealing it; maybe to ease the pain he felt so often. In a sense Winry was still innocent. There was so much that she did not understand.  
  
She hadn’t been there when Al died in his arms.   
  
Edward wanted to sleep, not argue. He would have to do that when he returned to Josie, or when he reported to Mustang, something he’d already forgotten to do. And since Winry had been honest about his current dirty state, he might as well take a bath to shut her up. Maybe it would do some good too. After all, his joints were achy. He sighed loudly, flapping his hands to his sides.   
  
“I’ll take a bath, Winry.” he mumbled quietly, anything to stop her from crying and making the hurt burn so damn much. Winry showed him to the bathroom, and even gave him a shaving kit to use that she had for patients who could not do it themselves. She settled on the bed to wait for Edward to get out from the tub. The water ran for about ten minutes before she heard the taps turn off.   
  
She read through a magazine to pass the time. It was nearly four-thirty in the morning before she realized that Edward had been in the bath for an hour.   
  
“That dummy probably fell asleep in the tub.” Winry got up to go to the door of the bath room, Knocking softly. “Ed…you okay?” she asked through the door, getting no answer in return. “Edward, you’d better answer me. I am coming in anyway,” she called, taking note that the door was unlocked.   
  
Walking in, Winry found Edward, asleep in the tub. His hair was damp and the room smelled of her soaps, letting her know he’d at least washed himself before he fell asleep. Face-up in the tub, Edward’s head rested on the back of the tub. He had laid a wash cloth over his eyes. The bubbles in the tub were nearly all gone and modesty seemed to not exist as Winry spotted Edward’s flaccid penis in the water. She had not seen him naked since she was a kid.   
  
Her eyes narrowed when she thought of how Josie was the one who had Edward’s manliness, or at least what was left of it. Winry never had the chance to have any of it. She pitied and loathed Josie all at once.   
  
Sighing when she spotted the stubble that Edward didn’t get to tackle, Winry wondered why he didn’t seem to care that he was looking a lot like Hohenheim these days, and not just in looks but age, too. Edward would get so pissy about looking like his father, that he went as far as styling his hair different years back. He also surely kept up with his shaving until Alphosne died. He looked so damn haggard and tired whenever she saw him. There were so many scars and bruises littering Edward’s body on a daily basis, and it seemed that there were always new ones. What did he do to himself?   
  
Winry plucked the razor from the pack Edward left on the sink. She went over to her snoozing friend, poking him in the shoulder with an index finger.  
  
“Ed…Edward! Wake up, you fell asleep in the damn tub. Come on we’ll get you out and into bed. I put your clean clothes in here.”  
  
Edward’s eyes fluttered slightly and he made a noise that could not be considered human speech.   
  
“Edward!” Winry hissed.  
  
“Nggg…wha…okay…getting…up.” Edward all but moaned. He moved slowly in getting up, turning his back as Winry handed him a towel and unplugged the tub.  
  
“I swear Ed, if I hadn’t come in here, you might have drowned.” Winry grumbled as she stepped back to give Edward room to climb out of the tub.   
  
He struggled for a moment to tie his towel around his waist. Winry pointed a finger over to the toilet, and Edward obeyed on the basis that whatever she wanted, he’d give just so he could go the fuck asleep.  
  
“I just want to get your stubble taken care of Ed. I think it may help you feel better.” Winry offered a light smile as she applied some shaving cream to her fingers and began to rub them across Edward’s jaw and cheeks. She noted he was so very thin that she could feel his cheek bones beneath her fingers, causing her to sigh.   
  
“When was the last time you ate, Ed?” she asked softly.  
  
Edward sat quietly and let her do her work. He really didn’t have an answer to give her because truthfully he couldn’t remember himself.   
  
Winry finished the last of his shaving with scowl set on her pretty features. Edward, even before Al’s death, was never good with giving her answers.   
  
“There, all done. It’s really late, or well, early. You should get some sleep.” Winry yawned as she turned to toss the razor in the sink. Turning back, she felt Edward’s flesh fingers grasp her wrist.   
  
“Why do you fuckin’ care so much, Winry?” he asked quietly.   
  
“What, about your facial hair?” Winry questioned dumbly.   
Edward returned a scowl.   
  
“No, me? Why do you still care? Look what I did. Don’t you fuckin see what I did? What I still continue to fuckin’ do? Yet you still fuckin’ care, why?”   
  
Winry’s eyes widened at the sudden heat in his voice. Well, one good thing; at least he was showing some kind of emotion. That was good sign.  
  
“Because Ed, you are my best friend and the only family I have now. I have to care; I can’t help but to care. And I have told you that I am sorry, that it wasn’t your fault,” Winry reasoned attempting to pull her wrist free from his grasp that suddenly became a little tighter.   
  
“Bull shit. Why can’t you just stop caring? It makes it so much more fuckin’ complex that you care. Just stop. I did and it works for me,” Edward replied tonelessly.   
  
Winry’s reserve snapped as she backhanded him with her free hand. “You moron! If you didn’t care, then why did you come here, Ed? Why? Was it to sit here and fuckin’ insult me?! Well, I won’t have that! How can you say things like that?!” she roared.  
  
Edward chuckled darkly, letting her wrist free to rub his now reddened cheek. “Am I your whipping boy, again, Winry?”   
  
Her eyes watered at the notion. Damn it, she had done it again. “Edward, I hit you to knock some sense into that stupid skull if yours. Why are you suddenly acting this way, remember you came here? I didn’t ask you to come and piss me off, saying stupid shit like that. I wouldn’t have hit you if you would just keep your mouth shut.”  
  
“And that’s why I came. I like it when you hit me, I deserve it don’t I? I fuck everything up for you. You need to be made clear of that, Winry.” Edward said lowly.   
  
Winry knew just how to counter him. “What Ed, do you think that making me mad at you or hating you is going to ease the pain I feel? Or the pain I could feel if you die?! Is that your fucked up logic?! Because it’s not going to work with me, Edward. You are not my whipping boy! Stop being so selfish an-“  
  
Edward suddenly yanked her down by her upper arms, plastering his lips on hers. Winry bit back a shriek at the ferocity of Edward’s attack. Where Edward held her arm with his metal hand started to throb, and she was sure her lips were going to be bruised. She kept her mouth tightly closed, squirming to get out of his reach, though she had to admit some part of her wanted to taste Edward.   
  
“Ed! Get…th’hell off-ow!” Winry whined as Edward jerked his head up, hitting hers in the process.   
  
“That is being selfish Winry. Why do I get the strange feeling that you liked that?”  
  
Winry scowled, jerking free of Edward’s hold. “Because you’re drunk,” she answered hotly.  
  
Edward chuckled darkly. “Nope. Not tonight. You’re selfish too, Winry, so don’t sit there and point the finger at me. You wanted so badly to have the good life that you gave up on me to go to my brother. How do you think that made me feel, huh?” He had to bring it out in the open; he had been harboring those thoughts since Alphonse asked her to marry him.   
Winry, for her part, was speechless.   
  
“I knew you had feelings, but you just couldn’t fuckin’ wait could you? You knew I had things to do. Instead I had to watch that, and then my little brother’s fuckin’ death. You are the selfish one, Winry.” Edward stood to retrieve his clothes from the counter.   
“Did you expect me to wait like your mother, Edward?” Winry wished she hadn’t said it, but she had, and it was too late.   
  
Edward’s eyes flashed and he snarled. “You bitch, don’t bring her into this! I would have never let you wait like that- that bastard didn’t know anything about her! Whatever, Winry I am done with this conversation and done with you. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinkin’ coming here with you.”   
  
“No, you are going to talk about this Edward.” Winry said, blocking the bathroom door.  
  
“No and fuck you.” Winry moved to slap him again, but Edward was quicker and had her wrist in his flesh fingers.  
  
“Oh, no, you don’t.” Edward growled, as Winry wiggled. She attempted to thrash him with her other hand but he caught that one, too. Winry fought back again, raising her knee to kick him, when Edward yanked her to the right and against the wall. He pinned her hands out to her sides and stared her down fiercely.   
  
“I get enough of this at home, I don’t need it from you. If you continue to be like this, I’ll have to take the same measures we use at home. Not sure you will like them, so knock it off.” Edward couldn’t help but get a rise out of the concept of fucking Winry like Josie. She was delicious looking right now and so angry, her blue eyes glowed.   
  
“Let go of me, Edward.” Winry attempted to growl, but her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be. She didn’t know this Edward, and she didn’t know what he was capable of. She didn’t want to admit that she somewhat feared him at the moment.   
  
“Don’t tell me you are scared, Winry, you’d kick my ass any other day. It’s not like I am going to hurt you. Remember, you wanted to hit me.” Edward replied sarcastically.   
“I am not scared, Ed,” Winry bit out through clenched teeth. “It’s just my wrists are going numb.”  
  
Edward looked at her strangely, a hint of hurt in his eyes. “Prove that you are not scared and kiss me back this time.”   
  
Winry considered kneeing him again, then the thought occurred to her that if she granted him his wish, then maybe he’d get off of her and let her go to sleep. She sighed hard and moved forward to kiss him. Edward anticipated her move and met her half way. The instant her tongue entered his mouth, she felt all of Edward’s tension drain away, followed by a noise that somewhat resembled a whine. He didn’t falter and followed right in suit. It slightly annoyed her that he was really good at kissing; knowing that his whore-bag girlfriend was likely the culprit who taught him that ability.   
  
Winry didn’t realize that they had been kissing for a few moments, until she felt Edward’s lips leave her mouth and travel down the column of her neck. His flesh hand had somehow let go of her one wrist unnoticed and snuck under her shirt to firmly cup a breast. Winry hissed at the sensation.  
  
“Ed…” She whispered. “We…we…should stop…you have a girlfriend….an-“  
  
“And you are my goddess she says. I want to see that for myself, Winry,” he replied huskily.   
  
Winry was both hurt and amazed by the comment. She wasn’t sure if Edward told her that to piss her off or to fuel her own curiosity. She knew for herself that Josie did not care for Winry Rockbell.   
  
Suddenly, Winry wanted to claim Edward, even if it was this once. Prove to him that she was better than Josie; that she could also heal his wounded soul, and fulfill his wildest fantasies. Winry swallowed hard and put on her brave front. She was going to prove that she was better than Josie, once and for all.   
  
Winry moaned when Edward’s fingers brushed across her sensitive nipple. Ed’s other hand, the automail; had released her other wrist and found purchase on Winry’s firm backside, pulling her toward the cradle of his hips, where she could clearly feel his excitement.   
“I fucking pity her Edward. Why does she say things like that to you?” Winry asked as Edward lifted her shirt over her head.  
  
Edward bent down to kiss the tops of Winry’s now naked, creamy breasts. They were as delightful as he thought they would be. He noted how round and full they were, but how they weren’t nearly as big as Josie’s. Her nipples were a different color as well, more of a brownish pink as opposed to Josie’s raspberry ones.   
  
Edward didn’t waste a moment as he suckled a peak into his mouth, making Winry whine and arch her back. “You’ll see very soon,” he answered. Winry would have scowled at that answer but she was too distracted by the wonderful movements of Edward’s tongue on her very sensitive nipple.   
  
Winry’s hands went into the damp strands of Edward’s hair. Her head slumped back against the wall and the only thing she could feel was Edward, and only Edward. Perhaps he didn’t realize that she was pulling down the walls that he so desperately built. Winry only half-cared that Edward was technically cheating on his girlfriend. She had always wanted him. Even though he lived with Josie, she doubted that she would ever change her mind; more so now because she was finally getting at least a part of Edward. Maybe she actually did have a part the whole time she knew him, his heart. Whatever remained, Winry owned it all at this very moment. Her thoughts slowed when she felt Edward’s mouth leave her breast and return to her mouth. His was rougher this time; frantic as his lips and tongue melded with her own. Winry shivered as the contrast of his hands were known as they both slid down her body. When he grasped her hips, thumbs digging into the boney portion, it sent a jolt straight between her legs.   
  
Winry had touched herself there, where the heat pooled, but this would be the first time a man ventured to touch her there; or at least Winry hoped. She returned Edward’s kiss, just as rough and fierce as her long time friend, relishing in the feel of him so close to her. Mind going cloudy, she didn’t really consider the turn of events. Edward had managed to get a flesh hand down her shorts and into her panties. Her breath hitched when she felt the pad of his middle finger rub against her pearl.   
  
She could feel his grin against her lips as his finger ventured down near her entrance, gathering the moisture it made and bringing it back up to her clit.   
  
“So wet, so soft…for me.” Edward breathed into her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and releasing it. His finger ventured down again; but this time he pressed his longest finger into her entrance abruptly, causing Winry to gasp at the sudden intrusion.   
  
“And...so fuckin’ tight…” He too gasped.   
  
Winry squirmed, not sure if his motions were pleasurable or uncomfortable. She didn’t really expect him to be gentle.   
  
Suddenly a thought began to nag at her soul. Did she really want this to be her first time? Did she want a man whom she thought she knew incredibly well, who now suddenly felt like a complete stranger?   
  
Winry couldn’t help but tense, which made the movement of his finger feel strange and not the most pleasurable sensation she had felt. Her body stiffened, her eyes suddenly watering. When she blinked, she focused on golden eyes that appeared lost, hurt and desperate.   
  
For a split second, she saw her childhood friend with-in those scorching depths. And she suddenly felt Edward stiffen in return. Damn, he knew her fear.  
  
“Winry,” Edward called to her softly. She wasn’t sure if the trembling she felt was from him or her, but either way she needed to put a stop to it.   
  
“I…didn’t-“   
  
Winry was not going to let him finish the already guilty question he wanted to ask.   
  
“I am fine, Ed. I am just a little embarrassed,” Winry partially lied. Sure she was embarrassed to say that she was still a virgin. And her friend who not long ago didn’t even want to hear the word vagina, much less have sex, was very sure on how female anatomy worked. But the big picture of it all was that Edward was very much on his way to breaching the very last of her innocence. Winry was not scared of that aspect alone. She was frightened of aspect of the person she was going to lose it with; this was not the ideal situation she dreamed about with Edward over the years. She had dreamed that they were in the huge yellow house in Resembool, in her bed, with Alphonse and Granny at the local market or something,   
  
She did not dream that her first time with Edward was going to be him half stoned, drunk and still mourning the death of his baby brother. Nor did she dream that Edward lost his virginity to a woman, who was most certainly close to a whore. Winry took a breath in and straightened her shoulders. Her hands came up to the sides of Edward’s face, where she cupped his cheeks in her small hands. The pads of her thumbs rubbed a few circles around his temples as she looked up into his eyes once more. It occurred to her that even though she saw hurt in those glazed eyes, she also saw hope. She noted the three inch scar on Edward’s for head, mostly hidden by his bangs. Edward has so many scars, so many battle wounds, how many more were to come? What if she never had the chance after this night to really be with him? What if she was throwing away the chance she waited all her life to have?   
  
Winry suddenly didn’t care. She didn’t care that he was high as a kite, or that he fucked Josie, got drunk and brawled in fights in attempt to ease his pain. She just cared for the moment, and she decided that she was going to give the moment to him, whether she awoke alone or not. Edward was going to finish what he fucking started.  
  
“Edward,” Winry breathed his name, her lips practically on his ear lobe. “Take your fucking Goddess.” She growled, causing him to flinch. “Don’t fucking think about anything but the way I feel,” she added as she ran her tongue down his earlobe and the pulse point of his neck.   
  
Edward exhaled a breath he had been holding for quite some time. “Winry,” he moaned, bringing her lips back to his.   
  
Winry kissed wildly in attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. Edward’s hands, one warm, the other cold shimmied down her back and pushed down her sleep shorts and panties. Her back hit hard against the wall. Edward pushed her legs apart as his lips left hers and blazed a path down her body. Winry hissed when she felt his fingers part her nether-lips, and bumped her head against the wall when she felt his breath in the very place his fingers had just left only moments before.   
  
“Winry…” He dragged her name out and inhaled. Winry blushed terribly. She was sure it reached her toes.   
  
Edward said her name again and disappeared between her legs.   
  
Winry trembled, her knees threatening to buckle as she felt the first few flicks of his tongue against her clit. Her hand smacked against the wall as she tried to brace herself; the other buried itself in Edward’s thick, soft hair.   
  
“Edward,” she breathed his name, not believing how quickly her first orgasm ever with him was approaching. Maybe it was because he was doing this to her, and how she waited so damn long for him.   
  
Edward knew she was going to come and was damn glad that he was able to make her come. Josie only came in certain positions, and sadly eating her out didn’t cut it. He had a feeling that Winry, his fuckin’ Goddess, was going to come all over his face. He could feel her trembling and the coil of her release winding, ready to snap at any moment.   
  
“Ed…I…” Winry couldn’t speak, much less stand. Her body stiffened and a scream she couldn’t control tore from her mouth as she came so fiercely she saw stars. She hadn’t even taken a breath when she suddenly felt the cool floor underneath her and Edward’s body above her. His hips were already between her knees. He had pulled the front of his boxers down and her shirt up. Winry’s poor mind couldn’t keep up with her when suddenly her back arched and pain shot straight to her core. Edward was in her, so far and so deep that his pubic bone smacked against her own. Her eyes snapped closed and tears leaked. It hurt like a son of a bitch and damn him for not being gentle.   
  
“Fuck, Winry I didn’t know,” Edward apologized brashly. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and kissed her gently. “Just please relax a little…I probably won’t be long because you are so fuckin’ tight, you want this, don’t you?” he asked, raising up to look at her.   
  
Winry cried a little more before she noted the guilt in his eyes. “More than you know Edward, I waited a long, long time for you…to notice me.”   
  
Edward kissed her again, rougher this time as he began to move his hips. “I have always fuckin’ noticed you Winry,” he whispered. And right now he couldn’t help but notice that Winry was the Goddess Josie always said she was. She was so warm, everywhere. Her passage was so tight, he thought he was going blow when her entered her. She was everything he expected her to be and more. Even more so when her long, strong legs wrapped around his hips. He knew it was uncomfortable for her and she was definitely bleeding. But still fuckin’ Winry cared so much for him she wanted him to enjoy this moment more than her. That damn Winry, always putting others before her, even an asshole like him. Edward squinted as he thrust harder, and faster. Josie never felt this good, and she never made the sounds that Winry was making. The tiny breaths that were his name, or the slight whinny moans she made with he went a little rougher than necessary. Edward knew his time was approaching as he felt his loins tighten.  
  
Winry watched Edward’s face shift with many emotions, but the one she would never forget was the sheer look of awe when he reached his edge. His eyes were the brightest she had seen in a long time. Edward cried her name when he came. Each time he thrust in, he whined as his seed filled her deep. When it was all over, Edward cried; a heap of bones and skin on top her, his face in between her breasts. Winry had scarcely seen him in tears, and this was a moment she was sure she would never forget.   
  
They had barely made it to the bed. Edward was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, with an arm slung across her waist. Winry watched, fascinated with the look of contentment on his features. She had not seen that look since Alphonse came home, whole. Maybe she was right that she could cure Edward’s soul…  
But when she awoke sometime later, her bed was empty and Edward was gone. In his place was a note, short and disappointing.   
  
_Winry,  
  
Told you I was an asshole…see you when I see you.  
  
Ed_  
  
Well, at least he left her a fucking note! That was more than anything else he ever did. She expected him to be gone when she woke. Winry knew that he would be back again soon enough. Either for maintenance or to fuck, or both; either way she was slowly seeping into his stupid skull. Not to mention, Edward needed maintenance and he needed it soon. Winry stretched her arms over her head and cracked her back. She winced at the soreness she felt between her legs. Edward had been a little rougher than she thought, but it was hardly anything she couldn’t handle. Winry was a Rockbell and Rockbell’s were tough woman, who ate nails for breakfast and worked with their hands. She moved off the bed to look out the window. The sun was setting, which meant it was late. Winry wondered what Edward was doing at that moment.  
  
Edward returned home around noon. He was shocked to find that Josie was not home and quite glad for it. If he could smell Winry on him, then she would be able to and that would not end well. Edward stripped, flinging his clothes in the corner of the small bathroom. He turned the water taps on to the hottest he could tolerate. Letting the water run for a moment, Edward’s mind ventured back the night before, and how wonderful Winry had felt; how wonderful she’d smelled and how delicious she’d tasted. Edward ran his flesh fingers under his nose, taking in the last of Winry’s scent before he washed it away


End file.
